


A New Lesson.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [33]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <img/><p><br/>Fill for the prompt head trauma for HC-bingo, role play for Kinkbingo, injured for 10-hurt-comfort, and wild card/bruises for Angst bingo. Adam has been tutoring Tommy, but homework takes a back seat after Tommy has an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Sequel to [  
>   
> Teach You Something New](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/91418.html), but can be read alone. Part of the highschool verse.

It's Tommy's idea to try out role play, Adam as his own nurse and Adam agrees because he's a soft touch and Tommy's injured and Adam just can't resist when Tommy pouts at him. Tommy still can't believe he fell down the stairs when he was late for one of his classes and now he's suffering from head trauma and he's covered in bruises, so he's at least going to make the most of being injured. 

　

Adam wouldn't give into role play sex or any kind of sex right away, because of the head trauma and not wanting to risk Tommy's health, but he's given in now and Tommy is laid out in Adam's bed. Both of Adam's parents and his little brother are all out and Tommy is laying with nothing but his pyjama pants on, the bruises on his chest showing, playing patient. 

　

"How are you feeling, Tommy?" Adam asks, putting his hand to Tommy's forehead to check his temperature. 

　

"I'm feeling a lot better, not dizzy anymore," Tommy says honestly. He'd been dizzy for two whole days after he first got the head injury. He's relieved that he can actually move now without the room spinning around him.

　

Adam's hands ghost over the bruises on Tommy's chest, touch light and teasing and Tommy is glad his real nurse hadn't looked like Adam because Tommy would have had trouble controlling himself. 

　

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Adam asks fluffing his pillow, his body so close to Tommy's and Tommy can think of a whole lot of things that he could want from this 'nurse'. He's not injured enough for it to have damaged his libido. He's already getting turned on.

　

"You could kiss me?" Tommy suggests, with a hopeful look, even though he knows Adam will never say no. This is just a part of the role play they are trying out.

　

"But you're a patient," Adam says softly.

　

"I won't tell anyone," Tommy promises and then Adam's lips brush against his and Tommy surges up into the kiss. He'd planned to go slow as part of the role play, but he's hardly been kissed in days because Adam has been worried about his head injury and the bruises on his body.

　

Adam climbs up onto the bed, straddling Tommy's waist, his ass pressed to Tommy's cock, his hands going to Tommy's wrists and then he pushes Tommy's arms up over his head, pressing them down to the pillows above Tommy's head.

　

"Let me look after you, it's my job," Adam says with a soft voice, his thumb stroking the delicate skin on the inside of Tommy's wrists. 

　

"Okay, nurse," Tommy says and when Adam lets go of his hands, he keeps them above his head. They've been together over two months and they've been trying not to rush things physically, but they have been exploring each other. As Adam presses kisses to Tommy's chest he acts the part, acting like every touch is new. Tommy's injuries don't make him want to hold back, he wants to be touched and kissed and forget all about the damage he did to his body during the fall.

　

Adam kisses the bruises on Tommy's sides and stomach, hands so light on Tommy's ribcage that it almost tickles, but Tommy doesn't say anything, letting his nurse play with his body the way Adam wants to. It feels like forever before Adam lifts himself up so that he can strip off the rest of Tommy's clothes and then he moves to kiss the bruises on Tommy's leg, being so gentle with Tommy's injuries.

　

"Nurse Adam, please, more," Tommy asks. He's so turned on already, his dick hard and aching. 

　

"Anything you want, seen as the doctor ordered to stay in bed, I'll keep you from getting bored," Adam purrs and then Adam moves, licking a warm wet strip down Tommy's cock and forgetting role play. Having Adam going down on him has to be the hottest thing ever. 

　

His bruises ache, his head throbs, but neither of those things matter as much when Adam is sucking and licking over Tommy's cock before taking him deep and Tommy has to grab on the headboard to keep his hands above his head the way nurse Adam asked him to.

　

"Adam," Tommy gasps and Adam hums around his cock and it makes pleasure shoot up Tommy's spine. This is the kind of medicine he needs. This is the only thing he needs to feel better. He doesn't give a fuck about his injuries when Adam's mouth is on his cock. 

　

"Fuck," Tommy groans and Adam's head just keeps bobbing, fully dressed in the closest thing they could find to a nurse's uniform and Tommy thinks there is something really hot about Adam blowing him while Tommy is totally naked, but Adam is fully dressed. 

　

When Adam takes Tommy into his mouth and down into his throat Tommy loses it, gasping out a quick warning when his orgasm hits him, his whole body shaking and shuddering as Tommy comes hard. Adam works him through it, still licking and sucking and Tommy thinks he could do this forever, with or without the role play.

　

"Your turn?" Tommy asks.

　

"Not quite yet. I'm going to help you take a bath first," Adam says with a wicked smile. He's clearly taken to this role play thing more than either of them had thought he would.

　

Tommy walks with Adam naked to the bathroom and it's not till the water starts running that Adam starts to take off his own clothes. Tommy just watches. Adam has no bruises on his skin, no signs of injury and Tommy is glad. He'd rather get bruised up a hundred times over rather than see Adam with a single bruise.

　

Adam climbs into the bath first and then Tommy gets in between his legs, letting his 'nurse' wash him, his hands moving over bruised and pale skin alike, his touch never bringing Tommy any pain. Adam is hard behind him, but he doesn't seem to care about doing something about it, like all he cares about is touching Tommy, making him feel better. Adam is one hell of a nurse. Tommy's going to get Adam to roll play as his nurse whenever he is ill or hurt in the future, because he can't imagine someone doing a better job at caring for him than his boyfriend.

　

The End


End file.
